The present invention relates to a wrench, and more specifically to a durable angle-adjustable wrench, which comprises a pivoted wrench head that can conveniently be adjusted to the desired angle within 180.degree. relative to the handle.
A variety of wrenches, including combination wrenches, hex wrenches, ratchet wrenches, ratchet socket wrenches, etc. have been disclosed, and have appeared on the market. According to conventional wrenches, the angular position of the wrench head is not adjustable. FIGS. 1 through 3 show a wrench in which the angular position of the wrench head can be adjusted within 180.degree. relative to the handle. The wrench head has a coupling block pivoted to the handle. The coupling block has teeth. The handle has spring-supported steel balls engaged with the teeth at the coupling block of the wrench head. Because the wrench head is held in position by means of the engaging force between the spring-supported steel balls and the teeth at the coupling block, the wrench head tends to be forced out of the fixed angular position. Further, frequently turning the wrench head relative to the handle causes the teeth to wear quickly.
The present invention provides an angle-adjustable wrench, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, a stop member is movably provided between the handle and the wrench head, and shifted between the locking position where the wrench head is locked, and the unlocking position where the wrench head is unlocked and can be adjusted to the desired angle relative to the handle. The wrench head has a retaining area and an adjustment area facing the handle and arranged in parallel. The stop member has a recessed, toothed portion. The toothed portio of the stop member is forced into engagement with the retaining area to lock the wrench head when the stop member is moved to the locking position, or disposed in contact with the adjustment area for enabling the wrench head to be turned relative to the handle when the stop member is moved to the unlocking position.